R1 Priorities and Tips
Rebirth 1 / I (R1) What to focus on within R1 and progression and R1 only switches things up slightly with the addition of your new job and a 5th skill slot later on. There are some new things to prioritize that will help you with the long-term progression. * Obtain an orange egg from reincarnation. [[Drake|'Drake']]http://idle-monsternonstop.wikia.com/wiki/R1_Priorities_And_Tips and [[Golden Thief Bug|'Golden Thief Bug']] are among the best for progression values when combined together. If you are an archer, swordsman or thief class, [[Osiris|'Osiris']] will be the next best orange to acquire whereas magicians will preferably desire [[Maya|'Maya']]. * Focus on obtaining at least two of Big 4 ([[Eclipse|'Eclipse']], [[Bigfoot|'Bigfoot']], [[Hornet|'Hornet']], Familiar), and Top 4 ([[Drops|'Drops']], [[Creamy|'Creamy']], [[Pirate Skeleton|'Pirate Skeleton']], and [[Bon Gun|'Bon Gun']]) for quick breakthrough, stronger defenses and area recovery. Reason-being is they will be extremely useful for R2, and require an extreme amount of time to reach max level(100). Thus, the quicker you obtain them and start pushing them into explores, the better your life will be, heading towards R2. ** Eclipse, Bigfoot, Hornet and Farmiliar will give you Crowd Control skills once you level them to lv 50 as Combat pet. ** Drops will give you restore, Creamy will also give you Group Restore, Pirate Skeleton will give you Group Strengthen while Creamy and Bon Gun will give you Quick Spell. ** Quick Spell becomes top priorities amongst all players due to the effect defeats Taika Rune and can be stacked with Asthayi III if used correctly, defeating Big 4's necessary since Big 4 is not reccomended for fast breakthrough which only two of big 4 is reccomended. In the other hand, Creamy and Bon Gun becomes top priority due to unlocking Quick Spell especially on the higher Skills such as Honor 32, 36 and 39 that will help you push map considerably. Quick Spell is the Ace Card for all players where they can reach 830 in a week. * Start stacking gems. Note that you should never push a gem level if you do not have a same-levelled gem to replace it. Eg., three level 3 dex gems are better than one level 4 gem. In other words, avoid composing to level 4 until you had three level 3 gems to replace the composed gems. * Stockpile combat potions from the market. Again heading towards the end of R1 you'll want to take advantage of the high gold-flow and market dump a lot while you wait for your four pets before-mentioned to hit level 100 or close. * At this point of the game, or before, it is highly recommended to purchase SVIP if you are enjoying the game and want to seriously progress. The added benefits will be worthwhile especially in the upcoming R2 progression. * Get all of the Pet required for the Rune Stones. It is highly reccomended since it will save you some trouble for upcoming Rune Stones. The quicker you will get the Rune Stones, the less you will encounter problems. * Push map quickly to the highest as far as you can, you will be in trouble of financials here so if you can keep pushing you will have less worry about refining your equipments and increasing pet level. Some rb1 decide to hold back to prep all the explore pets goes to 5-heart so they can be transformed into battle pet anytime. * Check the market often and get Explore and Combat Pet Potion as many as you could. This can be more handy if you already progress very far at the map. Dump the potion and use it when you really need it. * Prepare a considerate amount of smelt points (At least 150k Smelt Points) since on R2 you will spend smelt points not only at your own equipment but also at your Combat Pet as well. References Category:Guide